


Stockholm Syndrome//Joshler

by Toxic_Essence



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sad, Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warnings, Tysh, fall out boy - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, lgbtq+, mafia, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Essence/pseuds/Toxic_Essence
Summary: ------Who's this shadow holding me hostageBaby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this wayBaby look what you've done to me, baby look what you've done now------Tyler Joseph.An 18 year old boy living with his alcoholic mother.Joshua Dun.An 18 year old boy who's the son of the head of the local mafia.How do they meet?When Josh and Brendon, who is also part of the local mafia and is Josh's right hand man, decided to break into a random worn down house thinking no one's in there.





	Stockholm Syndrome//Joshler

Tyler tried drowning out the sound of his mother bawling downstairs by covering his ears with his hands and cowering into the fetal position on his mattress, which was placed on the floor in the corner of his room.

The action did nothing more than slightly muffle the sounds. But in reality, Tyler didn't really mind it. He'd grown used to the constant screaming, crying, yelling, and the sound of things being hit, thrown or broken. He'd been putting up with all of it since he was about fifteen, after his father died and his mother turned to alcohol, as if the substance itself could solve all of the world's problems. It didn't. It just turned Tyler's mother into an even bigger mess than before.

Some nights, Tyler felt bad. He wanted to go in and comfort his mother, as through everything he'd gone through, he still loved her. But most nights, he just sat in his room and ignored his mother to the best of his abilities. It was on those nights where he just couldn't be bothered to give a shit.

At the age of sixteen, Tyler had had to drop out of high school in order to take care of his mother. He had had to get a job in order to provide for the two of them, and every night once he heard that his mother had calmed down for the most part, he went in and consoled her, before leading her to her room, which was the only other room in the house and was right across from Tyler's. He tucked her in, then went to clean up whatever mess she'd made in the kitchen, which usually consisted of broken glass.

In all honesty, Tyler was tired of it all. He missed having friends, as he had lost contact with his after leaving school. He was tired of having to work ten hours a day just to put two meals on the table and a roof over their heads, even though that roof seemed as though it'd collapse on their heads at any given moment. He was sad that he'd missed out on the prime years of his youth, and would continue to miss out on life in general until he or his mum died.

He just wanted out. He didn't want to have to deal with any of it anymore. It was emotionally draining, and at the end of day he just wanted to collapse onto his rock hard mattress and fall into a deep sleep. When he was sleeping, he was invincible. The world couldn't touch him, and his dreams took him away to places better than the world could ever show him. He wanted to be loved and comforted, not ignored for half the day then yelled at for nothing. 

So as Tyler sat in his room, curled up in the corner, he sent a silent wish to the skies that something, anything would get him out of the situation he was in.

But something told him that his wish wouldn't get answered as the sound of his mother crying soon turned into screams and the sound of glass shattering. 

It was more a challenge than usual that night trying to get his mother to calm down. About two hours after Tyler heard the first bottle shatter, the screams and cries of his mother had barely died down at all. Around 22:00, Tyler had decided that enough was enough and went into the kitchen to attempt to calm his mother before the neighbours called the police. After getting slapped, scratched, and kicked numerous times, Tyler finally managed to calm his mother down so that he was able to guide her back to her room and lay her down in bed.

He didn't have the energy that night to go clean up his mother's mess, and decided to leave it until morning. Instead, he trudged into his own room and fell onto his makeshift bed, letting his dreams consume his conscience for the night.

-=-

The next morning, Tyler awoke to the sound of the door being busted open then slammed shut. He gave it no thought, and closed his eyes once again as he concluded it must've been his mother leaving to go to the store to pick up her usual, Advil and alcohol.

He'd almost fallen back asleep when the sound of a gunshot coming from across the hall pierced his ears. He shot up from his bed, wide awake and alert. His heart was racing, and he could hear it beating as if it was in his head instead of in his chest. He walked as quietly as possible across his room and silently opened his door.

His rapidly beating heart shattered just like his mother's beer bottles at the sight that laid in front of him.

In the room across from his, Tyler's mom lay dead on the ground, a bullet wound in-between her eyes and a puddle of blood surrounding her head. Two guys dressed in all black stood in front of her, their backs to Tyler. One held a smoking gun in his hand.

Putting two and two together, it felt like Tyler's entire world had just collapsed on top of him. He covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming, and tried and walking down the hallway as quietly as humanly possible to get away from the murder scene. 

But of course, as Tyler's luck always turned out to be, one of the floorboards squeaked under Tyler's feet, and the two men stood in front of Tyler's dead mum snapped their heads in his direction. 

Tyler took off in a sprint, not caring about being quiet anymore as he heard shouting behind him. He nearly reached the front door when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder from behind and yanked backwards.

He started screaming and pleading that they would spare his life, but was shut up when a cloth was placed over his mouth.

Tyler had watched enough movies to know what was going on. Either the cloth had poison on it, and would kill him, or it had some substance that was meant to make him pass out.

Whichever one it was, Tyler gave up and accepted his fate as he slowly blacked out, his body falling limp into the arms of the man behind him.


End file.
